


Hatching Happiness 2

by Phoenixnext



Series: Hatching Happiness [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnext/pseuds/Phoenixnext
Summary: More Dragons, more fluff, more smut… the author has lost her mind and this is the result. Dragon-Nanoha x Fate, the sequel no one asked for but she just had to write because her horny plot bunnies attacked.
Relationships: Caro Ru Lushe/Original Female Character(s), Einhart Stratos | Hegemon Ingvalt/Takamachi Vivio, Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Series: Hatching Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up a while back with the urge to write tail sex... Not my proudest moment but what's a gal to do? So I turned to my peanut gallery and asked them how to scratch this itch. Collectively I was told to just write a quick sequel to Hatching Happiness, wham-bam one quick scene of NanoFate going at it like the rabbits they are and I would be done, right? RIGHT!?  
> Many weeks later and a megaton of smut and fluff has been harvested for you good people. According to my beta reader this is the lewdest thing I have ever written, so I give fair warning to all who enter that this is NOT FOR CHILDREN. There will be four total chapters which I am releasing over the next four days, each chapter will get progressively more smutty so ADULTS stick around if you want that naughty content.

Fate stared down on her dress and wondered if she should change. She wanted to look perfect for her wife tonight but it was difficult to know what kind of  _ mood _ she'd be in later. After twenty years you'd think she'd have a better handle on the wild dragoness. Instead the auburn haired beauty had just gotten better at riling her up.

Brushing back her long blonde hair she considered all the ways she could style it when she heard a soft growl. Stomach tightening she braced for the pounce, instead she got the intoxicating feeling of full breasts pressed into her back as clawed hands rubbed up her front. In the mirror she could see a white tail flickering behind them, an easy indicator that she'd chosen her outfit correctly. The feeling of silky lips on her nape brushing a kiss on the sensitive skin made her shiver. The sight of a razor sharp claw playing with the thin strap of her dress almost had her panting. 

Before Nanoha could do anything to escalate matters she could hear their children bickering in the hall. A whispered, "Later," in her ear as a slick tongue flickered at the sensitive skin almost made her knees buckle. The damn tease knew how that affected her and enjoyed seeing her squirm. 

A knock on the bedroom door was followed by two girls entering still squabbling. 

The older of the two was blonde and wearing a backless pink dress, sporting an amused smirk on her lips as she teased her little sister, "You are putting a lot of effort into looking cute for someone who is staying home. I wonder why?"

Not waiting for an answer Vivio turned to their parents, "Fate-mama, I need the keys to the car."

Before the teen could use her puppy eyes to make away with her prize with no questions Nanoha stepped in. 

Holding the keys in her hand she asked, "And where did you plan on going out tonight? I thought the whole point of having Caro-chan come over was so she could tutor you. Lizzy is old enough to take care of herself, please tell me we aren’t going to be wasting that poor girl’s time. She has university entrance exams to worry about, she doesn't need you pranking her."

While happy her mom thought she was mature enough to be left alone Lizzy jumped in, “Caro-san can help me with my homework. And… um I really don’t want to stay home alone.”

Vivio bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something teasing and very counterproductive. Instead she put on her best winning smile before answering, “I was going to study with a friend. With Caro coming over she can watch over Liz while I’m gone.”

Unmoved by this prevarication Nanoha asked again, “Where are you going?”

Flicking her eyes back and forth between her mothers, she could see her Fate-mama wasn’t going to save her from this embarrassment. Vivio chewed on her lip before admitting, "Einhart's apartment."

Fate knew of course and had already given her an intensive lecture about safe sex and a box of condoms. The young woman had blushed but had packed the box in her overnight bag. She really wanted to finalize her bond with her mate now that she was  _ fully mature _ and was hoping to do so that night. Einhart had been adamant that they take things slow, out of respect for her girlfriend and fear of what the dragoness’ mothers would do to her. Vivio had calmed her worrywart Fate-mama down over the relationship and honestly didn’t think Nanoha would be against her taking this next step. 

Vivio knew since the day they met she was the one, all the signs were there and she saw no reason to delay the inevitable. The girl hadn’t even batted an eye at learning Vivio was a dragon, of course having a hyperactive twelve year old who refused to stop hugging you was the bigger concern she had at the time. The fifteen year old, much more developed mentally and emotionally, had decided it was just safer for everyone if she  _ played along _ with the outrageous demands the pink dragonite made of her. After all, what harm could it do to let the girl hang around? None, if she didn't count losing her heart to the cute little bundle of trouble. 

Being a Takamachi, Vivio had taken the stoic girl's reservations as a challenge, and went full power full throttle on winning Einhart's heart. Only ever really being rebuffed when she tried to push the physical aspects of their relationship beyond what the older teen deemed appropriate. Four years later her concerns over Vivio's age held less water which made holding onto her moral fortitude much more difficult. It wasn't as if she was made of stone, and Vivio never let there be any miscommunication about what she wanted. Einhart recognized taking the next step into sex was inevitable, making sure it didn't end with prison time or her own death was now the priority. 

In Vivio's mind Nanoha's response could have gone two ways, hyper excited or territorial protective, so the thoughtful quiet that came instead surprised her. As did her arm being looped and being dragged off for  _ another  _ lecture. Nanoha approved of Einhart but she wasn't about to lose a chance to do a little  _ girl talk _ , aka embarrass the hell out of her child.

“Pardon us, I’ll be right back Fate-chan. Be ready to leave,” then gave her wife a lavious wink and spirited away their eldest child.

Being left alone with their youngest, fourteen year old Lizzy, Fate smiled as she remembered Vivio's earlier teasing to the girl. She actually looked very cute in an orange skirt with an oversized tan sweater and black tights. The little mini-Nanoha was fidgeting as she tried to work up the courage to ask something. Fate could tell she was agitated since her tail was present and swishing back and forth. 

Unlike Vivio and Nanoha her dragonic traits were not present at birth since Fate was the one to carry her. When she began going through puberty more and more of them had begun to show up, the hardest for her to control being her tail. The more stress she was under the more the traits would show up, a survival instinct since no human would be dumb enough to knowingly mess with a dragon.

Patting the petite girl on the head Fate asked kindly, "What's the matter sweetpea?"

Relaxing a little at the touch Lizzy sighed, "I...I uh think I found my mate but I'm not sure… mama tried to explain how she knew but I don't think it is the same for me. I haven't fully developed all my powers so what if I'm wrong?"

Sitting her daughter down Fate knelt to look her in the eyes. The familiar sapphire color made her smile, "You are still very young. There is no need to rush into declaring anything, especially to someone who might not be mature enough to accept you yet."

Pouting at this, Lizzy shot back, "This person is older than me and is very serious. Plus they already know what I am so that isn't an issue."

Surprised by this and that information shortened the list of who it could be. Worst case scenarios flashed through her head and she considered murder for the first time in her life. If any of the men who knew about her family had been tinkering around with her daughter she will be neutering a bastard.

Sensing her mother’s murderous intent Lizzy hurried to say, "She's not that much older, four years is practically nothing compared to you and mama."

The key words ricocheted around in her head, SHE and FOUR YEARS. Okay that helped with her blood pressure but only just slightly. That left a handful of her students and a few neighbors' kids. Nanoha and Vivio were terrible at hiding their true natures and it was just sheer luck that no one malicious had discovered their secret. Or it might be Fate's mother with her imposing aura that frightened them all into silence. Precia Testarossa was surprisingly happy with her daughter-in-law and grandchildren. 

Once again Nanoha and Vivio entered the room and the blonde now sported a blush that looked like it might be permanent. Fate gave her wife a questioning look which was returned with a playful wink and a nonchalant shrug. Poor Vivio might not be finalizing her bond after all, Nanoha's  _ talks _ could mentally scar grown men. It was probably all for the better, Vivio really does take after her Nanoha-mama when it came to recklessness. Besides Einhart wasn’t going anywhere, the girl is already completely besotted with the hyperactive dragonite. 

Of course Nanoha didn’t miss her mini-me looking so worried and came over to question the teen. Giving her a gentle poke to the cheek she asked, “What’s bothering my baby girl?”

Panicking over the idea of her mom repeating her very embarrassing talk about mating and how to seduce humans Lizzy jumped up and said in a faux chirpy tone, “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted a hug from Fate-mama and you before y’all left.”

She gave her blonde mom a quick hug then came over to Nanoha to do the same before scampering off to her room to hide. If she was lucky her mom will be too distracted with dragging off her mama to waste time with her. 

Vivio still trying and failing to process the explicit imaginary her mom had instilled in her once innocent mind didn’t contradict her sister. Instead saying in a dull voice, “I guess I’ll wait until Caro arrives before I head over to Einhart’s to study.”

Nanoha gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting the boot in, “Uh huh have fun studying comparative anatomy tonight.”

Shuddering the blonde waved to her other mama and walked out zombified to the living room.

Fate shook her head at her giggling wife and admonished her, “You do realize if you keep teasing her she will end up with some kind of complex. Weren’t you the one who said it was best for mature dragons to find and bond with their mates quickly?”

Still sporting a devilish grin Nanoha came over to her wife and wrapped her arms around the blonde before attempting to placate her, “Vivio is still immature, even if she wanted to finalize the bond her magic isn’t stable enough to allow her to  _ do the deed _ . She might be able to get something to grow but without a fully developed core before they can climax they will just be grinding on each other.”

Groaning in dismay at the mental picture Fate said, “I did not need to hear that.”

Giggling at the grimace Nanoha said, “You were the one who discovered those tablets that describe how female dragons can bond with female humans. I didn’t even know it was possible, the fact that we stumbled onto it by accident was pure chance.”

Fate’s work on unearthing more relics where she’d found Nanoha’s egg had led to many fascinating discoveries. The biggest being that somewhere down the line in history a small sect of dragon elders realized gay dragons weren’t defective and could bond like the more  _ conventional _ of their species. The fact that children were born between the same gendered pairings meant they could no longer call them an abomination. Upon closer inspection it was discovered through natural instinct the gay dragons were actually forming partial bonds which only needed a few extra steps to complete. 

The same dig that had brought Subaru into Teana’s life was the one that gave them the knowledge about bonding. Fate considered it pure luck that Teana had been able to keep her new dragon hidden while she deciphered the tablet. Having an unbonded dragoness running around could have easily brought down unwanted authorities or started a war if Nanoha ever smelled her on Fate. The fact that trace amounts of the scent lingered around her from being near Teana meant Fate had to spend more time  _ calming _ Nanoha every night.

Only once armed with the bonding information had she dared to go visit her junior with her clingy wife and baby in tow. Nanoha had been very aggressive during that first meeting but it had turned out to be productive. Luckily Teana was already partially bonded to Subaru, as the hyperactive dragoness had a very healthy sex drive and no filter on her desires, this had made it barely acceptable for the two dragons to be in the same room.

With the bonding knowledge they’d been able to help Teana properly mate with Subaru which helped calm Nanoha in regards to Subaru being around Fate. It also made it easier for the bonded pairs to have children. As opposed to the two years it had taken to conceive Vivio it had taken less than three months for Fate to get pregnant once they decided to have another child. Of course Subaru had taken that as a challenge and in a short time the two had surpassed Nanoha and Fate in the baby making stakes. Now up to four hellspawn, the pair unleash unholy chaos wherever they took their brood. 

It had taken a little more time for the two bonded pairs to become friends but with urgings from both Fate and Teana the two dragonesses made peace. Usually it was impossible for more than one dragon to live in the same territory but as Fate had pointed out it was a different age and they would all need to adapt to this new normal. During one of their many “getting to know you” conversations Subaru revealed she and Nanoha were just the tip of the iceberg, there were many dragons locked away. 

This knowledge made Fate more diligent in excavating the hillside and in the next seventeen years a dozen more eggs had been unearthed, none had found any of Fate’s predominately male crew appealing and sat in displays for weeks or months before finding appropriate mates. Of course Fate used this as an opportunity to get revenge on her old school friends who had declared themselves confirmed "bachelorettes." Being chosen by a dragon overrides that kind of thinking quickly and soon wedding bells and baby booties were all the rage.

Seeing her childhood menaces now the play things of dragons actually helped Fate sleep peacefully at night. Maybe she was biased, but  _ only _ Nanoha was a delightful minx and those others were psychotic maniacs. She'd sooner jump off the highest tower on campus than let herself be locked up ten minutes alone with any of those brats. Nanoha actually found Fate's aversion to other dragons very reassuring and slightly funny. Though she never really got over her territorial instinct to try and fuck Fate’s brains out whenever she came home smelling of another egg. 

Nanoha rubbed their fronts together as she purred, “Now why don’t we head out, I can’t wait to renew our bond.”

Fate felt the familiar rush of arousal and had to take a calming breath to focus her mind. She planned for  _ this year _ to be more than just them rutting like mad. She wanted this year to be special, it was twenty years to the day since she found Nanoha’s egg and she needed to show how much she appreciated her wife. Leaning down to give the devious female a tender kiss, she nearly got caught up in Nanoha’s pace when clawed fingers dove into her hair and lightly scratched at her scalp. 

Pulling away with a shudder Fate used her most imperious tone to make it clear  _ this time _ Nanoha wasn’t going to get her way, “Ready to go?”

Growling low Nanoha wore an evil little smirk, she loved it when Fate played hard to get. More than willing to see where her goddess would take her and knowing in the end she was going to get what she wanted she didn’t put up a fuss. 

Instead she skimmed a claw down the front of Fate’s dress as she teased, “Lead on my love.”

Grabbing her handbag Fate linked her free arm with Nanoha’s, it was going to be torture on her libido but she was going to do things right tonight.

As they left they bid their elder daughter goodbye, Nanoha unable to resist teasing one more time, “Say hi to my lovely daughter-in-law, tell her Nanoha-mama approves of  _ everything _ you have planned tonight.”

Fate choked at that and said, “Please be safe tonight Vi, remember there is no need to rush anything. Just… um… uh enjoy your time together.”

Nanoha giggled at this and gave her wife a poke on the cheek, “You are so cute Fate-chan.”

Rolling her eyes at that Fate pulled the little demon out of the house as she called out, “We will be home by lunchtime, please be here when we get back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Phoenixnext’s madhouse of fluff and smut. Please let me know what y’all think of Lizzy and her interactions with Vivio and Caro. Reviews feed my soul (black and stunted as it is it needs the nutrients)

The sound of the car pulling out was the signal to come out of hiding. Lizzy came downstairs and plopped beside her sister with an exhausted sigh, “Parents.”

Thankful for her little sister Vivio leaned against the petite girl, “You have no idea pipsqueak.”

Wriggling into a more comfortable cuddle position Lizzy snarked back. “I’ve seen enough. They have to be the most ridiculous pair of love birds in the world.”

Like all true dragon siblings the pair couldn’t help snuggling, from the day Elizabeth had been brought home Vivio had been protective over the tiny girl. Having been born from a human mother she was smaller than her sister had been at the same age and vastly weaker. Fate had felt terrible over what she perceived as her giving her child a diminished start in life. Nanoha reassured her that Lizzy would catch up with her egg born contemporaries, it’s not like a human woman could survive giving birth to a horned and clawed baby so those things had to develop differently. Just as she predicted, as Elizabeth matured and her magical core stabilized she began to develop all her dragonic traits. 

Waking up two years ago to find horns and a tail had emerged had been a cause for celebration within the family. Less than six months later her wings followed, though she was still too weak to fly. It was only a few weeks ago that her claws and fangs finally revealed themselves; after she got seriously pissed off in regards to a certain pink haired girl. As of yet her eyes hadn’t transformed, though Nanoha thought it would come soon, she just needed a reason to  _ focus _ .

Hugging her little sister, Vivio asked teasingly, “You ready to see Caro?”

Blushing as she hunched down into the couch Lizzy answered, “What do I do if I’m wrong? What if this is just a crush and not… you uh know?”

Taking pity on the little lizard Vivio nuzzled their heads together, “I’ve always thought there was something up with you and Caro. Ever since she showed up you’ve started to  _ glow _ , at first I thought it was just you going through puberty. Then I realized mom does the same thing when she snuggles up with mama. So does Subaru-san whenever she’s hanging all over Teana-sensei,” then blushing a little herself as she admitted, “I do it too when I’m with Einhart.”

That eased Lizzy’s mind, Vivio was her role model in regards to all things romantic. That relief was visible on her face which told the blonde it was now safe again to tease a little, “Yup, yup, you will be just like mom before we know it.”

Covering her face with suddenly clawed and scaly fingers Lizzy groaned, “PLEASE NO!”

Snorting at this reaction Vivio ruffled Lizzy’s hair, so far the stress hadn’t gotten to the point where her horns had come out. Pulling her in a bit more she kissed the girl’s forehead before soothing, “They aren’t that bad. Think about the way Fate-mama spoils mom, the way she looks at her as if she is the most amazing thing on the planet. That’s how a real mate looks at their dragon.”

Lizzy smirked at her sister and nudged her in the stomach, "Ein-chan gives you that goofy look all the time."

Blushing at this Vivio couldn't help her own goofy smile as she gushed, "She is so adorable! I just want to devour her whole."

Laughing now Lizzy smacked her sister in the face with a pillow, "No Vore!"

Offended and horrified by this comment Vivio was ready to get into a huff when Lizzy smacked her in the face again. Unable to remain mad at her sister but still wanting revenge she initiated a tickle attack. It took a few moments but Vivio eventually pinned her down and was getting ready to really make the shrimp pay for her comment when suddenly a couch pillow flew at her head. Turning she received an unamused glare from a pink haired girl, gulping at the sight Vivio climbed off her sister and laughed awkwardly. Caro Ru Lushe might not be as strong or physically imposing as Vivio but she had the same kind of fiery protective aura Fate-mama could project. 

Ignoring the blonde Caro pushed past her to get to the rumpled form on the couch, pulling her up she petted messy auburn locks as she cooed over the younger girl, “Little Lizard are you okay?”

Blushing at the nickname she normally hated but absolutely loved to hear come from Caro’s lips Lizzy looked away as she mumbled, “I’m okay. Vi was only playing.”

Sitting down on the couch Caro pulled her in for a one armed hug as she tried to sooth her favorite dragon and chastise her least, “You shouldn’t play that rough, someone could get hurt.”

Caro could remember Elizabeth before she started going through puberty, so fragile and tiny compared to the rough and tumble eggborn dragons that surrounded her. Caro understood how frustrating being the  _ runt of the litter _ could be, especially when all you wanted was to join in with your peers. She was careful to never talk down to her young charge but also fiercely protective when she felt the others were being too rough. Her desire to guard over Lizzy had grown over the years, as had her need to be special to the girl. Whenever they were together she couldn’t help wanting to sit by her, hold her hand, or just spoil her in any way possible.

Seeing how uncomfortable Lizzy was getting and willing to take one for the team Vivio joked as she ruffled her sister’s hair, “The little lizard is tougher than she looks. Now I need to head out, Einhart is waiting for me.”

Frowning at this Caro questioned, “I thought we were going to work on your homework, do your parents know about this?”

Grinning with self satisfied pride Vivio proclaimed, “Both my parents gave me their blessing to go over to Ein’s. They know Lizzy will be fine here overnight alone.”

Jumping up at this statement Caro shouted, “YOU CAN’T LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Leaning down to look the shorter girl in the eyes Vivio teased, “My little sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself for one night.”

Annoyed by the truth of that statement but not willing to back down, Caro retorted, “Of course she can, but that doesn’t mean she needs to spend the night alone due to your selfishness.”

Tapping a finger to her lips Vivio considered this then  _ miraculously _ came up with a solution, “Well then, you can stay and keep her company.”

Flustered by this Caro stammered, “M...me? Alone...just us?”

Unable to stay silent Lizzy got up, back turned to the older pair she said, “I’m going to bed. Have fun onee-chan. Don’t worry about me Caro-san, it’s just one night.”

She then made her way back up the stairs in as dignified a manner as possible. Vivio was impressed, her little sister was going to have Caro around her pinky claw before the night was over. Caro looked like she was on the edge of tears, she wanted to run after the younger girl and hug her tight. Clenching her fists she resisted, she had no reason to stay, she’d only end up doing or saying something stupid.

Rolling her eyes at the silly human Vivio flicked her forehead and said, “Mom and mama trust you to watch over her. She might be mature enough to handle being alone, but like you said, she shouldn’t have to be when there is someone who wants to be with her.”

Picking up her overnight bag Vivio went over to the door and before leaving gave one more word of advice, “Lizzy is still a dragon, someday she will find her mate and when that happens that person will be the most important person in the world to her. Make sure you don’t end up regretting anything.”

Caro felt her soul shake with terror, Lizzy finding someone else, her loving them more than  **her?**

Climbing the stairs she felt as if she was sleep walking, she knew where she was going but had no clue what she was going to do when she got there. Knocking lightly at the door she nearly collapsed into tears when she heard Lizzy call out, “Don’t worry about me onee-chan, I’ll be fine. Go have fun.”

Pushing open the door she saw the girl was sitting at her desk, her tail was hanging limply, her undersized wings drooped, and from the angle she was at she could just see the curve of horns. Heartbreaking at the sight of the disconsolate dragon Caro stepped closer and was nearly at touching distance when the girl turned to look at her. Sapphire eyes were now slits as they stared at her disbelieving. The sight of golden scales covering delicate hands and razor sharp claws let Caro know, Lizzy was no longer a  _ little lizard _ . She was now on the precipice of adulthood, soon she really would find a mate and she’d no longer be important.

Lizzy knew the scent of the person in her room better than any other, it affected her deeply and had since before even her dragonic traits had developed. It made her feel safe and complete, it was the scent of her  _ mate _ . Turning she suddenly could see in sharper focus, everything about the young woman before her burned into her mind. She could feel her fangs lengthen as the urge to mark her as her own began to overwhelm her.

Caro saw it, the hungry look in Lizzy’s eyes, it was the same as Nanoha’s when she was looking at Fate. Shaking at the thought that she might be The One she felt her knees go weak when Lizzy stood up and her wings suddenly fully extended. The girl was now hovering over her and the intensity of the moment finally overwhelmed her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

With one gentle flap of wings she’d honestly never thought would be functional Lizzy landed beside Caro and careful of her claws she reached out to the trembling young woman. Soft skin, warm and so alive it made it hard to control herself. When Caro moaned at the touch on her face she lost her struggle and flung herself forward. Wrapping arms, legs and wings around her prize as she buried her nose in sweet smelling pink hair. 

At first Caro was shocked by the strength of the hold then she realized Lizzy was purring. The realization that this was still  _ her _ Lizzy eased her mind, allowing her to relax into the grip which just made the purring grow in intensity. Giggling a little at the noise she hugged the girl back as she made soothing sounds in return. After a few minutes of cuddling the wings and the rather uncomfortable horns disappeared. She could feel Lizzy’s tail still wrapped around her leg, anchoring her so she couldn’t escape. Rubbing their cheeks together Caro smiled when the purring turned into the most delicious soft moan. 

Running her hands up and down the slender back Caro sighed, “You are really the most huggable thing in the world. I wish I could hold you like this forever.”

Lizzy felt heat flood her face at that and tried to pull away, she really hadn’t meant for things to happen like this. She wanted to talk things out, take things slowly and not let her new dragonic instincts take over. Instead she had just dived in head first, just like her mother and sister, the Takamachi blood was too strong.

Instead of letting the little lizard get away Caro held her tighter, it amazed Lizzy that she actually couldn’t break free. Why hadn’t her mom or sister warned her about this?! Of course neither of them would want to admit to being completely at the mercy of a human, even if it was their own mate. Allowing the pink haired girl to shift them so they were no longer a heap on the floor but now lounging against her bed she felt heat rise to her cheeks again as she thought about pushing Caro down onto it.

Petting a soft cheek Caro said, “You are so adorable.”

Pouting a little Lizzy said, “I don’t want to be adorable, I want to be seen as a potential mate. You know, um sexy and mature.”

Surprised by the blunt admission but somewhat amused Caro leaned in and kissed the younger girl on the cheek, “I happen to think you are very attractive. You are a bit young to be exploring how sexy you can be but I am willing to bet you are going to become a gorgeous dragoness in a few years."

Depressed by the "few years" comment Lizzy hunched a little as she said, "I guess it'd be too much to ask for you to wait for me to grow up."

Caro had been very careful not to read too much into Lizzy's words. The girl had always been clingy and admired her but that didn't mean she was destined to be her mate. She'd known Vivio since she was a sixth year elementary school student, tutoring her so she could enter her first choice middle school where Caro would be her senior. Becoming quasi-friends she had seen the blonde have a few minor crushes before finding the one in Einhart. Surely whatever attachment Lizzy had for her would be just as fleeting.

Tipping up Lizzy's face Caro answered sweetly, "You are my precious little lizard, and I want to stay by your side always. Whether as a potential future mate or a friend I will always be here for you.”

Hopeful at this Lizzy asked, “Do you think, someday you could… um could you fall in love with me? Not just as a friend or a little sister but real romantic love.”

No longer able to deny herself Caro knocked their heads together before replying with an amused huff, “I’m already in love with you silly. I want you to be my dragon. And if I have any say in the matter I won’t let anyone else take you away from me.”

Blinking stupidly at how easy this was all turning out Lizzy wondered what she should do next. 

Seeing the dazed look Caro leaned in again and kissed the tip of her nose, “You don’t have to be so surprised. Haven’t I always said you are my favorite person?”

Hunching up a little in embarrassment Lizzy admitted, “I thought that just meant you liked me more than Vivio.”

Kissing Lizzy’s cheek, unable to resist how cute she was being, Caro said, “Elizabeth Takamachi Testarossa , I love you. Now are you going to tell me you love me, or do you plan on playing with my heart?”

Horrified at the thought Lizzy took both of Caro’s hands in her own and with complete and utter earnestness said, “I love you Caro Ru Lushe, I promise I will work hard to grow up to be the very best dragon possible. I will guard you and...mff!”

Unable to resist the rambling girl Caro had to cut her off with a kiss, Lizzy melted into it immediately and held on tight to Caro out of fear this was all some dream she would soon awake from. When the pink haired girl pulled away she let out a sad whimper and soon they were kissing again.They weren’t messy or even very risque kisses but for someone who blushed everytime she was hugged this was beyond her wildest dreams. Caro used the opportunity to pepper her face with tiny kisses before tucking the little lizard in for a snuggle. 

Sighing contentedly Lizzy said, “That was better than I had imagined.”

Humming her agreement Caro tightened her hold.

Curling in to remove all gaps between them Lizzy whispered, “Thank you for making my first kiss so wonderful.”

Rubbing Lizzy’s back Caro answered, “I should be thanking you, I never expected you to choose me. I’ve been dreading you telling me you found your mate with someone at your school for a while.”

Shaking her head Lizzy let out a little growl, “Never,” then clutched tighter at the pink haired girl, “Mine.”

Kissing Lizzy’s temple Caro soothed, “That’s right all yours.”

Squeezing her eyes closed the young dragoness admitted, “I was so scared you would refuse. When you started dating I thought that meant I wasn’t special to you.”

Laughing bitterly at this Caro apologized, “I'm so sorry, I was being stupid. I wanted to put some distance between us because I was scared by how attached I was getting to you.”

Pulling away to look Caro in the eyes Lizzy asked in a serious tone, “Why?”

Pressing her forehead to Lizzy’s, Caro answered, “Because you are so much younger than me. It isn’t appropriate for me to want to do… um certain things with you. I really don’t want your parents killing me because I’ve laid hands on their daughter.”

Rolling her eyes at this Lizzy said, “Fate-mama is all bark and no bite. Nanoha-mama would probably tell me to seduce you as soon as possible to hook you. She is of the mindset that it is best to start bonding as soon as possible. Look at how supportive of Vivio and Einhart she’s been, she literally sat on mama when they announced they were dating. Dragons need their mate, otherwise we become restless and destructive.”

Leaning in Caro stole another kiss, “My little lizard is very destructive, she wrecked any chance of me resisting her.”

Lizzy wanted to pout at the tease then an idea struck her causing her to blush beet red. Shaking her head as if she was trying to dismiss it only made Caro curious over what she was thinking.

Cupping Lizzy’s face she stopped her flailing around, tenderly she asked, “What is it?”

Face burning hot Lizzy cast her eyes down to her lap before asking shyly, “I… no… it is too early for that.”

Caro was amused by the innocent little lizard’s blush and honestly wanted them to be open with one another, so gave her tiny dragoness a small kiss before saying, “Ask me Lizzy, I promise I won’t get angry… or are you worried I will laugh?”

Ears red and hands shaking with nerves Lizzy whispered, “It is something serious, and I don’t want to rush things.”

Mind falling deeply in the gutter and mildly horrified at the fact that she didn’t find her risque thoughts reprehensible Caro covered her face in shame as she mumbled, “You are too young for us to do those sorts of things. We… um… I couldn’t… your parents really would kill me if we did…you know…  _ that. _ ”

Hurt at first at being rejected then realization sunk in at what Caro thought she was asking for and she waved her hands in panic as she tried to clarify, “No, no! Not that…  _ that _ . I um… well…” 

Caro peeked out from behind her hands and could see Lizzy was completely flustered, thankful it wasn’t sex she was asking for she decided to ease both of their nerves by pulling the girl back into a hug.

Holding her securely Caro said, “It’s okay, even if I think whatever you’re thinking is too soon, eventually I promise we will do it. I want to experience everything with you, we just need to pace ourselves.”

Taking a deep breath for courage Lizzy gripped the front of Caro’s shirt as she asked, “May I mark you?”

The pink haired girl was conflicted at first, she had a fair understanding of what marking meant and it wasn’t something to accept lightly. While it bordered on being sexual, it also meant so much more. She’d walked in on Nanoha biting Fate and had at first thought the dragoness was drinking her blood like a vampire. Having the behavior explained to her by the auburn haired woman in order to prevent misunderstandings had left her slightly mortified and curious.

Nanoha told her it was how dragons began and maintained a bond since the action required a great deal of trust on both sides. The human had to allow what could be a deadly wound be inflicted on them and for the dragon they were essentially giving up their freedom. Bonding went beyond marriage or even love, it was sealing yourself body, mind and soul to your mate. Each time they marked their mate they reaffirmed their desire to be claimed by the human. It also allowed them to inject trace amounts of saliva into their partner which slows their aging and strengthens their bodies.

The explanation caused very strange thoughts to arise, most she’d been able to dismiss as  _ silly _ but eventually she’d begun to wonder, how would it feel to be marked? When she bagan daydreaming about it in class she knew she was in serious trouble. Picturing Lizzy biting her shoulder and claiming her had both aroused and terrified her. That was when she started dating people closer in age to her and pulling away from the younger girl. Those types of thoughts were dangerous and highly inappropriate for someone called onee-chan by an innocent little lizard. 

Pleading puppy eyes pierced her soul, begging her to allow this, unable to refuse the girl she brushed her hair aside and moved her collar with shaking hands to allow Lizzy access to her shoulder. This was the first step into becoming Lizzy’s mate and she wouldn’t deny her the comfort and security it brought. While she was nervous over how painful it might be she was also thrilled that the dragoness wanted  **her** , the studious and quiet Caro, to be her mate.

Squirming around so she could get into a comfortable biting stance Lizzy urged her fangs back out so she could do this properly. Gently she pressed her lips to the skin then licked at the spot making Caro shiver. Taking a calming breath she then opened her mouth to bite, the feeling of the tender flesh in her mouth as Caro panted in her ear was the most erotic moment of her young life. Applying pressure carefully she nearly sprung a nose bleed when she heard an erotic moan and felt Caro’s hands dive into her hair. The girl held her auburn locks tight as if she needed to be anchored to this reality. Sucking lightly, a trick her sister insisted made the process more pleasurable for one's mate, Lizzy was awarded with a whining whimper that seemed to beg for more. 

When she felt Caro begin to unconsciously rub their bodies together and the distinct feeling of two hard nubs that could only be her nipples straining for more friction Lizzy knew she had to let go. While her dragonic instincts were howling with joy and all for taking this further her more rational mind knew they had to stop now. Taking advantage of Caro now could only end in ruining their relationship, trust was the foundation all true bondings were based on. Letting go she swallowed the few droplets of blood then licked at the wound. The mark wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone not a dragon but it meant the world to her that Caro accepted it.

Dazed and insanely horny Caro had no clue how to respond at the moment. It was taking all her self-control to prevent her ripping off her clothing and… Shaking herself with a gasp Caro frantically stomped down dangerous thoughts and regained a firm hold on her hormones. Lizzy was too young for anything beyond kissing and even that was pushing propriety considering she was doing this behind the girl’s parents’ backs. Taking a calming breath she resolved to herself to speak with the older couple and get their blessing.

Worried sapphire eyes took in the frazzled state Caro was in and the girl had to ask, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Shaking her head Caro soothed her concerns, “No, it didn’t hurt. It was just… um more intense than I was expecting.”

Touching her lips Lizzy in curiosity she repeated the word, “Intense,” as she contemplated this knowledge.

Caro took a moment to really consider what she had now gotten herself into, she was marked by the dragoness she loved. And sometime soon, perhaps as early as next year they might be able to go beyond kissing and further strengthen their nascent bond. While she knew she’d struggle with impatience for that day to come she knew the wait would be worth it. 

Cupping Lizzy’s cheek Caro said, “I love you.”

Blushing but now smiling the little dragoness hugged Caro as she squealed, “I love you too!”

Feeling more relaxed now the pink haired girl patted Lizzy lightly on the butt as she teased, “Now that you’ve claimed me you can’t complain when I force you to study with me.”

Thankful for the easy transition back into their normal mode Lizzy pulled out of their hug smiling shyly, “As long as I’m with you I don’t care what we are doing.”

Feeling her heart skip a beat Caro brushed back messy auburn bangs, unable to help herself she said, “You are too cute.”

Getting up Lizzy offered her hand to help her future mate to her feet, standing together Lizzy realized until they could finalize their bond she needed to give a better definition to their relationship. Holding tight to Caro’s hands again she swallowed hard for courage, “Um Caro for now, until I’m older and we can...you know. Would it be okay for me to consider you my girlfriend?”

Hugging Lizzy and barely repressing a squeal at how completely adorable her  _ new girlfriend _ was being, Caro thought her heart would burst with happiness. Kissing the top of her head she whispered, “That sounds wonderful, I never expected to have such a cute girlfriend. But I promise I will cherish you my darling little lizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the cut off for underage readers, I hope you enjoyed the fluffy cute flirting but this really is as far as you should go. The next two chapters were written for a mature audience and thanks to being locked up for a month I did not hold back on the smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it, your last chance to not be corrupted or scandalized. This chapter focuses on Vivio and Einhart and I think I actually did better with them this time vs CtG2 but y’all can be the judge.

While Lizzy and Caro got closer Vivio was trying and failing to stay calm. Tonight was the night! Nothing was going to stop her from going all the way with her girlfriend, not even the weird comments her mother had purposely spewed before leaving. Knocking on her girlfriend’s door she was seriously annoyed when she saw Yumina Enclave. She could instantly feel her claws lengthen as her territorial instincts kicked in. Barely holding back a groan she thought viciously, ‘One these days this little bint is going to be shredded meat if she doesn’t back off my mate.’

Smiling at the younger girl and completely oblivious to the danger she was in, Yumina said, “Oh hi Vivio-san, Ein-chan is in the shower, why don’t you come on in and wait for her?”

Plastering a fake smile on her face Vivio just nodded and forcefully refused to let her mind go into darkness. If she honestly believed Einhart was capable of cheating on her then it was obvious she wasn’t meant to be her mate. Entering the main room she set her stuff down and saw on the table a sports bag. Breathing out a sigh of relief she correctly assumed Einhart and the bimbo had been working out together, and not the kind that included bedsheets. When the bedroom door opened and a completely delicious looking Einhart stepped out Vivio had to hold herself back from jumping her.

Einhart’s look of surprise then absolute joy at seeing her girlfriend banished all of Vivio’s agitation. Crossing the room with long strides the silver haired young woman instantly had the dragoness in a tight hug. Lifting her up she spun them around before giving the blonde a kiss and settling her back down on the ground. The exuberance on display was a rare sight but it had been two weeks since they’d last seen each other. Phone calls and text messages weren’t nearly enough to stave off the loneliness that sank in when separated from one's mate.

A small cough came from the other side of the room which had Einhart blushing as she released Vivio. Rubbing her neck in embarrassment from losing control so shamelessly she apologized, “Sorry Yumina-san, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Yumina snorted at the blatant falsehood, when in Vivio-mode Einhart could be absolutely thoughtless of other people and propriety. Considering the fact that her best friend who was normally the pinnacle of stoicism and decorum turned into a lovey dovey mess around the blonde she already marked her as a lost cause. Even if she didn’t understand what was so special about the little weirdo she could at least be happy her friend had found someone who could make her smile. Too bad the girl seemed to have a chip on her shoulder regarding her relationship with Einhart, possessive didn’t even begin to describe it but then again Einhart had shown similar behavior when she saw other people looking at “her girl.”

Mumbling under her breath, “Idiot love birds,” she then smiled at the pair before saying, “Don’t forget to put on that cream I got for you. You really pushed yourself today, I don’t want you cramping up.”

Nodding at this Einhart said, “Right, um thanks for all the help today.”

Wiggling her fingers in a goodbye she picked up her purse before heading for the door, winking at Einhart she said, “Later Ein-chan, remember you have practice tomorrow, don’t do anything to strain yourself.”

Choking on the comment the silver haired girl had no reply but Vivio did, with a devilish smirk she said, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on wearing her out completely.”

Horrified at the scandalous statement Einhart covered her girlfriend’s mouth and stuttered out, “W...w...we are only going to be studying. GOODBYE YUMINA!”

Yumina laughed in spite of herself, at least the girl had sass. Waving one more time she left them to their fun.

With the click of the door automatically locking behind the unwanted visitor Vivio decided not to waste any time in getting what she wanted. Turning back to Einhart she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Full power, full throttle was the Takamachi way, and if it worked on securing Fate-mama then it had to work on Einhart. When the older girl began to moan and her hands began to wander Vivio smiled, ‘Yes! Just a little more and then it’s dinnertime.’

Pushing Einhart slowly back towards the bedroom should have been easy but when they hit the door the girl let out a squeak of discomfort. Pulling back Vivio gave her a worried look, had she somehow used too much force? Had she hurt her beloved?

Reading Vivio like a book Einhart smiled reassuringly at her before saying, “My shoulders and back are sore from practice. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Remembering what  _ that woman _ had said before she left Vivio decided now would be a good time to spoil Einhart then once her lovely prey was all relaxed and docile she could pounce.

Smiling winningly Vivio offered, “You have a cream to rub on to help right? Let me take care of you.”

At first unsure at the wisdom of the suggestion she gave in when she saw the honest affection in heterochromatic eyes. Maybe she was being naive but she trusted Vivio not to take advantage of the situation. Nodding her acceptance she went to her sports bag to get the cream. 

Taking the cream her eyes bright with eagerness to spoil her girlfriend Vivio said, “You need to lay down so I can apply it, do you have a blanket we can put on the floor or do you want to do it on your bed.”

Blushing as dirty thoughts flooded her mind Einhart tried to shake them away which only made Vivio giggle. 

Giving her girlfriend a poke to the stomach the blonde teased, “Naughty Ein-chan, what are you thinking about to make you so red?”

Stuttering Einhart said, “I..I… um nothing!”

Pecking the older girl on the lips Vivio tried to calm her down, “Ein-chan, you don’t have to be so scared.”

There was a gentleness to Vivio that told her she was done teasing and was completely serious. She knew both of them wanted more physical intimacy but she didn’t want to take advantage of Vivio. They were still young and even if they both knew this was going to result in bonding someday in the future it didn’t mean they had to rush. She wanted to treasure each step, let Vivio get all the life experiences any other teenager enjoyed, so when they looked back they didn’t have any regrets.

Taking Vivio’s hand Einhart tried to explain, “I want to do things right, have your parents’ blessing, I don’t want there to be any disappointment or recriminations.”

Lacing their fingers together Vivio tried not to blush as she admitted, “I talked to my parents about us. They know you are going to be my mate, that this isn’t going to be just a hookup. Both my moms gave me  _ the talk _ ,” then giving a shudder she admitted, “Nanoha-mama is such a pervert.”

Thankful that her girlfriend was taking this situation seriously and had discussed it with her parents Einhart smiled at her girlfriend. While it was true she was scared of being eviscerated by Nanoha, her greatest fear was Fate, she suspected the blonde woman wouldn’t make her death quick or painless if she ever hurt Vivio. The dragoness might be the White Devil but Fate was the Black Archangel of Death. Shaking away thoughts of the fearsome duo Einhart couldn’t help thinking of the nickname Vivio had picked up, Her Majesty. Truly she was the queen of her heart, her beautiful princess in pink. 

Distracted by something rubbing her leg she looked down and saw Vivio’s tail had come out and was stealthily wrapping itself around her. Smiling at the needy behavior Einhart pulled her in for a hug and kissed her neck, “I love you Vi-chan.”

Iridescent pink scaly wings came out and wrapped around them, it was at moments like this when the full knowledge of what Vivio was struck her. By what miracle had she won a dragon’s loyalty and love? How was she ever to be worthy of it?

Sensing Einhart was no longer stressed over their relationship Vivio lightly rubbed her back and was pleased with a moan of appreciation at her efforts. Kissing Einhart’s neck in return she teased, “Let’s go to your room, I want to make you feel good.”

Opening the door to the bedroom Einhart realized she wasn’t really scared anymore. Whatever happened next would just come naturally. Sitting down on the bed she removed her shirt and tossed it aside. Watching Vivio carefully with a small smile she unclipped her bra, then let it fall to the ground. Before things could become awkward she rolled over onto the bed and situated herself in the middle of the mattress. 

Turning to look at Vivio she smiled shyly before saying, “Well?”

Gulping Vivio climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Einhart, opening the tube she squeezed out the gooey cream and worked it between her palms to warm it up. Spreading it evenly across Einhart’s back she had to bite her cheek to stop herself from taking too many liberties. After a few minutes she realized she couldn’t get a good grip on the tense muscles of Einhart’s shoulders. Climbing onto the prone girl’s hips she leaned over and began massaging again. The warmth of Einhart’s body and the firmness of her buttocks arousing her faster than she thought possible. 

For Einhart she was in heaven, the soft hands of her beloved rubbing the soothing cream on her back were melting her like chocolate in the sun. When Vivio moved to sit on her she woke up from her comfortable daze and became intensely aware of the blonde’s body. Each time she worked the muscles of her shoulders she ended up lightly rocking her hips and the friction was beginning to drive her mad. She wanted to feel more.

Vivio’s mind was running through the gutter, thinking of all the things she could do to Einhart. Before she could ruin the tender moment by leaning over to press herself against the deliciously sculpted body beneath her and start humping against her like a dog in heat she pulled away. Getting up she said in a strained voice, “I’m going to wash my hands. Why don’t you take a little nap, I can make us some dinner then maybe we can watch a movie or something.”

Watching the blonde retreat into the bathroom Einhart groaned before burying her head in her pillow, ‘Damn it! Why now of all times was Vivio being respectful?’ Internally wailing because she desperately wanted to kiss the girl senseless.

When the door opened Vivio noticed Einhart was attempting to suffocate herself. Coming over she called out, “Ein-chan? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Quick as a snake the silver haired girl caught hold of Vivio and pulled her back onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around the girl she pulled her in tight, purposely holding the blonde just above her breasts, if she was going to be teased then turnabout is fair play. Looking down she could see Vivio’s eyes were now slitted and her fangs were growing. 

Happy to see she wasn’t alone in her desire Einhart whispered, “Kiss me.”

That was all it took for Vivio to surge forward and capture her lips, even more demanding then she had been earlier. Tongues dueled as they struggled to pull Vivio’s dress off so flushed skin could press together. Einhart whining in desperation as one of the sleeves refused to come off was all it took for Vivio to sacrifice the dress. Claws coming out she ripped it clean off leaving her naked but for a pair of tiny pink lace panties.

Einhart pulled away just enough to take in the beauty before her then dove back in to kiss at Vivio’s neck, leaving love bites as she slowly moved lower to take in a pouting nipple. As if starving she suckled and licked before switching to the other to give it equal attention. The noises of pleasure and rocking of Vivio’s hips up into her made it obvious the girl was thoroughly enjoying her actions. 

Unable to control herself Vivio grabbed at the pillow and heard the fabric tear as her claws sunk into it. The sound had Einhart pulling away with a long lick to a throbbing nipple, smiling down at the panting desperate dragoness she whispered, “It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Vivio let out another moan as Einhart leaned back in to kiss her then began her slow descent. After leaving a trail of hickeys on porcelain skin she finally got to the skimpy bit of cloth keeping her from her final prize. She and Vivio had never gone farther than this, kissing and a fair amount of groping and even her suckling those perfect breasts had become somewhat normal between them. Now they were ready for the next step, the delicate strings holding Vivio’s panties in place were easily undone when she bit at the cord then yanked them loose. 

Massaging the smooth flesh of slender thighs Einhart let her hands slide further down to feel the cool pink scales that covered Vivio’s calves. Hips slightly canted up thanks to her tail made it easier for Einhart to access that special spot. Like all dragons her core was covered with scales that were highly sensitive. Einhart breathing on them as she hovered above had Vivio whimpering and pleading.

Not quite daring to touch yet Einhart asked, “Is this what you really want?”

Growling with frustration Vivio demanded, “Stop overthinking! I love you and want this.”

Reaching out to Vivio, Einhart requested, “Hold my hand.”

Careful of her claws Vivio did so and smiled at the satisfied look on Einhart’s face when she saw their fingers linked. 

Licking her lips nervously the older girl said, “If you don’t like anything let me know.”

Gently lapping at the smooth scales she was shocked by Vivio wrapping her legs around her head and pulling her in. The movement forced her mouth closer and gave her a full taste of Vivio. The aphrodisiac nature of her body fluids had an instant effect on Einhart and she was soon lost in a lustful haze where all that mattered was getting more of the sweet nectar. Licking, sucking, and flickering her tongue like mad trying to dig deeper into the clenching honeypot.

When Vivio came the first time it just fed Einhart’s hunger and she ramped up her efforts. Not allowed to come down from her high the blonde found herself orgasming again and again until it became too much to bear. Pushing the voracious girl away Vivio panted heavily and scooted back, of course she knew that sex would be intense until her mate grew acustomed to ingesting her fluids. The very embarrassing discussion she had with her mother had told of how relentless a human can become while under the influence. Yet she hadn’t expected her stoically always in control girlfriend to become a nymphomaniac. 

Einhart raised herself up on her hands and knees eyes now dilated with lust and nowhere near satisfied. Crawling over to the blonde she slid her arms under Vivio’s shoulders and used the leverage to grind their bodies together. Breasts pressed tightly so hard nubs rubbed with every movement. A strong thigh forced its way in between Vivio’s legs and with every pump of Einhart’s hips caused a delicious friction. 

Wiggling so her own leg was firmly pressed to the wet center of her girlfriend she was awarded with a moan of pleasure. She also ended up with more frantic thrusts against her as now Einhart was working towards her own orgasm. The poor silver haired girl was pent up and needed to get off soon. Carefully Vivio moved her clawed hands down to slender hips and gripped them so she could take a bit of control of the situation. Kissing her girlfriend Vivio sucked on her tongue as she guided their movements. Pressing Einhart down just at the right moment as she thrust upward she finally pushed the girl over the edge.

As the older girl lost herself in pleasure Vivio shifted them until she was able to roll them over, finally gaining the upper hand. Now on top she brushed back silver locks from Einhart’s shoulder, leaning down she pressed her mouth to the soft skin to lick at it then pulled back to whisper, “I’m going to mark you Einhart, then I’m going to make you mine.”

Tilting her head and further exposing herself Einhart offered herself up, she needed this so badly it hurt. The feeling of sharp fangs drawing blood made her moan and the hot tongue healing the wound just made the ache in her core throb.

A clawed hand took hers and pressed it to Einhart’s nub as a desperate voice pleaded, “Tell me you want this, I need to feel you inside.”

Rubbing at her erect clit Einhart visualized having a penis and suddenly with a flash of pink light there it was. Gulping at the change and the significance of the moment she was touched by Vivio’s mindfulness when she pulled out a condom. Getting pregnant definitely wasn’t something they were ready for. The sight of the blonde rolling it on and the feel of her scaly fingers on her appendage had her ready to hump the air in desperation. Once fully prepped Vivio moved to mount the hard length, she knew there would be some pain in this but was beyond caring at the moment.

Rubbing the tip against her slit she moaned at the heat now pouring off the firm flesh. Pushing it in she moved slowly to allow herself to adjust, gasping as she felt it stretch her to the limits. Mouth now hanging open as she panted Vivio sank down onto Einhart and let out a howl of joy when she felt them fully connect. There really hadn’t been any pain beyond the initial discomfort of being stretched and for that she was thankful. Rocking her hips she found herself getting addicted to the way Einhart was now rubbing a spot she never knew existed but was driving her mad with pleasure. Riding the girl hard she smirked when she felt her come the first time, the extra warmth adding to her enjoyment. Thanks to the aphrodisiac fluids she’d ingested earlier Einhart wasn’t done with just one ejaculation. 

Almost there Vivio shifted to improve the angle and gasped when Einhart grabbed her hips and began to thrust upwards forcefully. No longer in control she let the girl set the pace and cried out her name when she finally found oblivion. Slumping forward to collapse onto Einhart but once again it was clear the girl wasn’t done yet. Rolling so the panting girl was under her, Einhart pulled off the used condom then found a fresh one, shaking with impatience she slipped it on before sliding back into Vivio. Lifting her legs onto her shoulders she pounded into the dragoness knowing full well nothing she could do would really hurt the girl.

Grunting with effort to hold back coming again until she had made Vivio orgasm Einhart reached between them to rub at Vivio’s clit and was awarded her prize after three more thrusts. As Vivio’s body clamped down on her she pushed in deeper and released once more, silently wishing for the day when she could do this without protection. Exhausted from not only their sexual encounters but from her previous workout Einhart finally collapsed onto the bed spent. Pulling Vivio against her she was thankful when the girl released the magic and she no longer had to worry about most of the sticky mess between them.

Cuddling with her lover Vivio purred happily, she’d gotten what she wanted, the initial bonding had begun. It would take a few more steps to finish but right now she was physically and magically exhausted. Her core wouldn’t be up to doing this kind of thing again for a couple days if not a week. Not that it mattered since It would be much longer than that before she would initiate the step where she penetrated Einhart. The girl needed more time before she would be able to physically endure such an action. More marking would need to be done to fortify her body so there was less of a risk of hurting her.

Locking away her dragonic traits, Vivio let her hands run down Einhart’s back and play with her hair. The gentle petting soothing the girl into much needed sleep and allowing the blonde to slip out of bed. Dressing in her panties and Einhart’s discarded shirt she went to make them dinner, Einhart was going to need her strength later, after all there was more than one way to skin a cat and she wanted to explore all the different options they had in loving one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there was no question Vivio is Nanoha’s child, whether adopted or by blood it doesn’t matter. Once you are brought into the fold you will be forged by fire into a Takamachi and there is only one way to act after that: Full Force Full Throttle! Which leads us to our next chapter, the CLIMAX (double entendre 100% intended) of the story, NanoFate renewing their bond. Please stay tuned, the best is yet to cum… cough cough um come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have put warnings on every chapter so far and maybe I am overreacting but seriously, children should not be reading this. I was very VERY bored during quarantine and my plot bunnies were swimming in the gutter when I wrote this. Those of age and with already corrupted minds please enjoy this chapter and leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this harebrained story.

Across town in an upscale hotel suite Nanoha was laughing as her wife slow danced with her. She was so very happy with how romantic the blonde could be and thankful for the life they had together. Leaning in she kissed her neck then whispered, “I love you Fate-chan.”

Stopping in her tracks Fate had to kiss her wife, all night the woman had been a tease but when she was sincere and gentle like this it made it impossible to resist. Pouring all her love into the kiss she couldn’t help smiling when she felt the dragoness go limp in her arms. Overwhelming the little devil wasn’t easy but when she fully focused all her emotions on Nanoha it could be done. Pulling away she could see slitted pupils were dilated with lust and love.

Kissing her cheek Fate then looked deeply into sapphire orbs before finally replying, “I love you Nanoha.”

Cuddling in Nanoha felt herself blush and couldn't help pouting, "You're not being fair Fate-chan."

Amused by this shy behavior Fate let her hands slide lower to cup Nanoha's hips and pull her in tighter. Kissing and licking at the flushed pink shell of Nanoha's ear she soon had the dragoness squirming. Nibbling on her neck as she moved to massage firm buttocks, Fate tickled at the sensitive spot where Nanoha's tail would sprout. Starting to moan now and losing control of herself the appendage appeared lashing about like a whip. Catching hold of it Fate played with it until Nanoha shuddered and gasped letting her know she’d been able to tease out an orgasm without touching her anywhere  _ intimate _ .

Panting as she held tight to the front of Fate’s dress Nanoha let out a frustrated growl, “You promised not to tease me that way.”

Catching Nanoha in another kiss Fate let her take control of it in a bid to earn forgiveness, when she felt her wife’s long tongue nearly deep throat her she pulled away. Smirking at the flushed face and hungry eyes of her lover Fate bedeviled her wife by saying, “I never said I’d stop playing with your tail my love, I just promised I would never let that be the only way I got you off. As far as I’m concerned that was just foreplay and there is so much more I want to do before I let you sleep tonight.”

Smacking Fate’s shoulder Nanoha pouted, “Keep it up and I will make you beg for my tail.”

Leaning down Fate purred, “Please give it to me.”

Unable to stand it any longer Nanoha snapped her fingers and with a flash of pink light they were both naked. Bending the blonde over the table where they had their dinner not even an hour ago she dropped to her knees and began eating out her wife from behind. Her slick tongue turned her into a pleading mess as she attacked all her sensitive spots. Wrenching out an orgasm she then stood up and lined up her tail at the quivering entrance. Pushing it in she gasped when she felt Fate clench down on her. 

Letting her claws run down Fate’s back leaving faint scratch marks Nanoha worked her tail in and out of her wife. The feelings were so intense, she was already worked up from Fate’s teasing and being inside her was making it harder to not just cum like some virgin dragonling in heat for the first time. Biting her cheek she sought out the perfect spot inside Fate to pound with her tail as her clawed hand reached around to tweak a throbbing clit. It wasn’t often that she was able to make her wife squirt so when drenching wetness soaked her tail as Fate screamed out her pleasure Nanoha let out a crow of victory before giving into her own release.

Panting as she laid against Fate’s back Nanoha purred, “That was a good warm up.”

Breathless and flushed Fate said, “If you want more then we better go to the bedroom, I think we are beyond rutting like teenagers on a table or against the wall.”

Biting the blonde again Nanoha replied in a muffled voice, “I don’t know, I think it could be fun.”

Pulling her tail out of Fate, the dragoness flipped her wife over and lifted her to sit on the table. Taking her hand she placed it on her center and whispered, “Do you want to have fun with me Fate-chan?”

Biting her lip to hold back a moan as she toyed with her lover’s sex Fate didn’t even need to verbalize her desires for Nanoha to grow a phallus. Stroking it she gently pulled Nanoha closer until she was lined up with her pussy. Wetting the tip with her juices she whimpered, “Please.”

That was all Nanoha needed and she pushed in, the dragoness’ biological imperative to reproduce was just as strong as it had been when they first met. Tonight she was going to do her best to impregnate the blonde. They had waited to start their second clutch of hatchlings just as her parents had done. Her mother insisted it was the best way to raise children effectively and she was now eager to catch up with her annoying neighbors in the baby making race.

Rocking her hips up to fully lodge herself in the warm body, Nanoha let her wings stretch out and her horns take form, the sight of them making Fate tighten around her. Sharing another messy kiss Fate licked at her inside of her mouth feeling the sharp fangs and battling with her tongue for dominance. Now that she was in charge Nanoha loathed to give up her lead so grabbed Fate by the hips and increased the pace and pressure of her thrusts. 

Claws dug into the soft flesh causing Fate to moan in delight, tangling her hands in Nanoha’s hair she broke their kiss to demand, “Harder.”

Nanoha loved the fact that Fate never wanted her to hold back, it was why they took these overnight retreats together relatively often, no need to traumatize their children with their depravity. She knew from experience how embarrassing it can be to hear or walk in on your parents going at it like horny rabbits from her own childhood. She wasn’t ashamed of her love for her wife but tried to keep their interactions in front of the hatchlings to PG-13 at the most. She wasn’t her mother, who was a borderline exhibitionist when it came to taking advantage of her father, and the main reason she left home so soon.

Getting closer to her orgasm Fate grabbed one of Nanoha’s horns and pulled her head down to her shoulder. Knowing what she needed Nanoha opened her mouth and bit again as she slammed herself home. The feeling of Fate’s body spasming around her, trying to milk her for all she was worth had her spilling her seed deep inside. Leaning against Fate for a few heart pounding moments she enjoyed the afterglow and licked at the wound she left to heal it.

Soft hands began to play with her wings and then scratched at the secret erogenous spot that had her rock hard once again. Giggling at the reaction Fate teased her, “Someone is energetic tonight.”

Growling at this Nanoha lifted Fate up from the table without breaking them apart, walking a few feet she pressed her wife to the wall which allowed her to sink inside just a smidge more. Seeing the satisfied smile this brought she decided to tease her wife. Hoisting Fate above her, causing her to nearly completely pull out and make the blonde whimper at the loss she suddenly released her hold and grinned when Fate sank back down on her hard length as she thrusted upward. Gasping at the sudden intrusion and loving it she wrapped strong legs around her. 

With a vulpine grin Fate used her core stomach muscles to support herself between Nanoha and the wall and flexed her calves to begin a soft rocking motion to her lover’s hips. Working up a rhythm that had her moaning with pleasure Nanoha stared in awe at how resourceful and desperate her wife could be. Tempted to just stand there and let Fate fuck herself on her cock Nanoha found herself drawn in when the blonde began playing with her own breasts. Toying with pink nipples causing her internal muscles to tighten whenever she pulled on them was just a step too far.

Pressing her forehead to Fate’s, Nanoha moaned, “You are amazing,” then she shifted them so Fate was pinned to the wall and she could begin thrusting into her. 

Pulling one of Nanoha’s clawed hands to her breast Fate begged, “Please, touch me.”

Rubbing the blunt back against one before carefully squeezing the nipple between scaly fingers Nanoha wasn’t surprised when she felt a new rush of arousal make it easier for her to slip in and out of Fate. Letting her tongue lengthen she licked at the other pink nub which had Fate losing her composure. Now lost in a lust haze she made increasingly lewd demands of her wife which Nanoha was more than happy to comply with.

Biting Fate’s breasts leaving red marks Nanoha licked and whined as she tried to claim every inch of her goddess. She could feel how close they were to release and wanted to ensure not an ounce of her thick cum was wasted. Pulling away from the wall she walked them to the bedroom and where she dropped Fate on the bed before flipping her over again. Raising up her hips she entered from behind and pounded the woman into the mattress. Fate bit down on the comforter as she tried to keep from cumming too soon. She wanted more of this dominating Nanoha, she needed to be claimed fully by the dragoness.

Desperate for release Nanoha gave Fate’s firm ass a smack before racking her claws across the redding flesh. The extra stimulus was too much for the blonde and she came with a muffled scream and she tried to escape the overwhelming pleasure by burrowing into the bedsheets. Lodging herself in deeply in the spasming passage Nanoha let herself go, once again feeling as if she had planted a piece of her soul inside her lover. Sweaty and panting she collapsed on top of Fate as she refused to pull out and break their connection.

After a few minutes to catch her breath, Fate reached behind her to cup Nanoha’s cheek, “As comfortable as this is you know laying on the bed might be better.”

Shaking her head Nanoha pouted, “Nope, Fate-chan is the best.”

Wiggling her hips to gently dislodge her wife Fate then rolled over so they could lie side by side. Kissing her dragoness in a leisurely manner she had to smirk when she felt Nanoha’s tail wrap around her leg. Breaking the kiss she pressed their foreheads together before teasing, “You know I won’t run away.”

Nanoha blushed but did not remove her tail, she received far too much comfort from the action, instead she just ducked her head and cuddled into her wife. The needy action made Fate’s smile soften as she wrapped her arms around the pouting woman. Peppering small kisses on Nanoha’s head she whispered, “I got you, you’re all mine now.”

With a little huff Nanoha smacked Fate on the back and said, “You are such a bully.”

Laughing a little at this Fate just pulled her in closer before replying, “This bully needs her cuddle toy so she can get a power nap.”

A fake grumbling noise was made at this but Nanoha happily snuggled in, after that power nap she knew what came next. Purring softly she allowed herself to doze cradled in her wife’s arms.

The  _ innocent _ little dragon should have known better than to let her guard down around her ravenous wife. The blonde’s internal clock woke her up before her auburn haired prey which allowed her to very carefully adjust the position Nanoha was laying in, making it possible to handcuff her to the bed. Truthfully Nanoha could snap them in two with a flick of her wrist and often had when they engaged in this kind of play in the past. Fate teasing her to her limit meant she'd break any bondage to get what she needed.

The feeling of Fate kissing her stomach tickled Nanoha enough to wake. When her hands got caught by the restraints it brought her to full consciousness. 

With a mock glare she said, "You're being unfair again Fate-chan."

Moving lower down the blonde kissed sensitive inner thighs and blew on the moist scales of her wife's center. Nanoha bit her lip and did her best to hold back a moan. If Fate wanted to take control then she's going to have to work for every response. Burgundy eyes gleamed with mischievousness, if Nanoha was going to play coy then she was going to ensure she was screaming like a banshee before the night was through.

Knowing she'd lose her cool if she actually tasted her wife Fate decided to save that for later. Getting up she reached for massaging oil and poured a generous amount into her palm. 

Nanoha immediately knew she was in trouble and bit her lip. There was nothing she loved more than Fate’s hands on her body, especially since she knew the blonde would thoroughly worship every one of her dragonic traits. Swallowing hard she steeled herself for the coming  _ battle _ , she would not give into Fate's teasing so easily. 

Grinning Fate began rubbing the slick fluid from thigh to a delicate pearly scaled foot, working the oil into the arch she then massaged the heel and ball as she watched Nanoha’s face. The look of bliss and desire just fueled Fate’s lust and in a moment of recklessness she brought the appendage to her mouth and bit the fleshy portion of her foot before moving to nibble on her ankle and calf.

Fate was now in a haze, drunk on her wife's pheromones she had to bite her cheek to stop herself from moaning. She absolutely loved every dragonic aspect of her wife. Raising Nanoha's leg to her shoulder she was able to lightly bite at the junction of where the scales transitioned into silky skin. The feeling of her tongue licking at the spot had the dragoness whimpering with need. Moving to give the other leg the same attention Fate could see Nanoha now gripping the headboard to control herself. 

Smiling at the desperate look in sapphire eyes Fate lowered Nanoha's legs then poured out more of the oil on her stomach. Rubbing it over the faintly defined abdominal muscles that she adored Fate took the opportunity to caress the curves and dips to her heart's content. Slowly she moved upwards to spread the oil up to Nanoha's ribcage and to the underside of her breasts. Scratching lightly at the skin tickling and teasing as she refused to touch nipples now erect.

Instead she climbed onto her wife's slippery stomach and leaned over to massage one arm from shoulder to her slender clawed fingers. Again loving the transition to scales which covers Nanoha's forearm and hands. Her position hovering over Nanoha allowed her to press their bare breasts together and the massaging motion had her rocking their bodies together. Fate gave up any pretense she wasn't being a terrible tease by whispering in Nanoha's ear, "Do you feel good?"

Nanoha turned her face into the pillow and groaned, "You’re a bully, touch me properly!"

Slipping lower, Fate nibbled at Nanoha’s collar bone which earned her a small gasp then she moved on to blow on erect nipples before giving the tender flesh of the mounds a bite hard enough to leave a faint mark. Lifting her head she asked between soothing licks, “Is this properly?”

Growling Nanoha tightened her hold on the headboard so as to not give in to her frustration. She could see Fate’s dark eyes gleaming with devious glee at how riled up she was making her.

Taking the  _ menacing _ noise as an answer Fate sat back up before lifting Nanoha’s legs back up onto her shoulders. The sound of breath catching in anticipation had her grin evilly, “Oh do you think you deserve my mouth?”

She then grabbed hold of Nanoha’s flickering tail and brought it to her mouth. Licking the tip she teased the sensitive appendage before sucking on it like it was her favorite lollipop. The dragoness’ center gushed with arousal at the treatment, clenching down on emptiness which made her whimper with desperation. Nanoha’s heat made her imperative to breed stronger than normal, whether it was Fate or her who got pregnant tonight didn’t matter, getting fucked into the mattress by her mate is what she NEEDED right now. 

With every ounce of will power she pulled her tail out of Fate’s mouth and in a bid at revenge she tried to use it to play with Fate’s sopping wet core. She’d barely had a chance to rub up and down the slit once before it was recaptured and Fate gave her a very  _ disappointed look _ , “Tsk tsk, you know it is my turn, that is breaking the rules.”

Then lowering Nanoha’s legs back down again Fate toyed with Nanoha’s tail as she questioned aloud, “Now how am I to punish you for being such a bad girl?”

Whining, Nanoha said, “Please let me touch you. I promise I will make up for my bad behavior.”

Laughing Fate rose up on her knees and said, “I don’t think that would be a punishment for you but if you can make me cum with that sweet mouth I’ll give you what you want.”

Moving to sit on Nanoha’s face Fate at the last moment flipped so she was in position to also eat out her wife. Slipping her arms back under her hips she lifted them up before saying, “I love you so much. I want all of you,” then lowered her head to get her first full taste of her lover.

Nanoha at first could only lick at Fate's wetness, she was still too high above her to really bury her face in the lush folds. Feeling her wife eat her out with gusto; licking, sucking and biting all her sensitive spots, Nanoha knew she had to get a better angle or she’d end up cumming before she ever had a chance to pleasure her properly. Using her tail she wrapped it around Fate’s torso and pulled her back and down so she was fully able to dive between the pink swollen petals. Thrusting her tongue in four inches she actually felt Fate cum a little at the intrusion, but it barely caused a pause in the blonde’s attempt to swallow her whole.

Working at the tight hole she wished more than anything she could use her hands, to touch Fate’s body and hold her closer. She was lost in the taste and sounds of their mutual lust when suddenly Fate pulled away. Her face was flushed and her normally calm burgundy eyes now looked almost black. Blonde hair disheveled and her breathing erratic, clearly she was at the end of her self control. Voice raw with need she demanded, “I want to be inside you.”

Immediately Nanoha snapped off the handcuffs and reached for Fate’s center, barely a touch was needed when the phallus grew. It was larger than normal and the dragoness sensed there was more potency in the magic. Spreading herself open she begged, “Please, inside!”

Fate didn’t hesitate, thrusting in fully and began a pounding pace straight from the start. She might have been teasing Nanoha but in reality she had just been working herself up. Everything about the auburn haired woman drove her mad with lust, her scent, her taste, the sweet little moans and sighs she emitted. More, she needed more, lifting up Nanoha’s legs again she used the new angle to get deeper. She could feel that special spot with her tip and rammed in again and again making Nanoha howl with pleasure. Grunting out incoherently, “Yes, yes, mine, love, all mine, more,” she had tears in her eyes from overwhelming emotion. Finally it was when Nanoha dug her claws in her back and pulled her down as they thrusted into each that they finally reached release. Body tensing as she ejaculated into Nanoha again and again, it felt like she’d planted another part of her soul in the dragon, binding her tighter than any marriage vows to the woman she loved.

Going limp she rested bonelessly against Nanoha as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn’t done for the night, but needed a second to recover from such a powerful orgasm. She also liked feeling Nanoha’s body twitching and clenching as the afterquakes of her own release rocked her. She could hear the tempo of Nanoha’s heart slow back to normal and her inner devil thought, ‘ _ That’s no good, time to get her riled up again. _ ’

Sitting up she smiled wickedly, “I love you my sweet.”

Flipping Nanoha over onto her stomach Fate lifted her hips and placed a pillow under them, not so much for comfort as to make sure she could maintain the proper angle once she really got going again. Before sliding back into the slick warmth she grabbed Nanoha’s tail again, she had a serious kink for the thing and couldn’t get enough of playing with it. 

Licking it one more time she then placed it at her center, leaning over to whisper in Nanoha’s ear, “The harder you fuck me the harder I will fuck you. Show me how much you want me.”

Then she rammed Nanoha’s tail inside her as she sank inside her needy body. Almost immediately Nanoha was working her scaly appendage in and out of Fate, setting a brutal pace. Not one to fail to live up to her promises Fate met her pound for pound, glorying in the knowledge that Nanoha was so damn desperate for her. Gripping one hip and lifting Nanoha’s right leg she sank herself deeper in as she kept up the bruising tempo.

The feelings of love overwhelmed her as she sank into the clenching passage again and again, she needed to release the excess, to let it rain down on Nanoha, flood her with the passion of her ardor. Shifting so she was now pressed against Nanoha’s back she rested her forehead on her shoulder as she tried to blend their two bodies completely. Panting in her ear she demanded, “Cum for me. Scream my name. Tell the world who you belong to.”

Then with no further preamble she bit down hard on Nanoha’s shoulder and rammed herself fully inside her wife. Nanoha was shocked by the intensity of the marking, Fate rarely gave in completely to her desires but the feeling of those perfect teeth digging into her skin to the point of actual pain pushed her over the edge. Clawed hands ripped at the bedclothes as she let out a howling scream of Fate’s name. Then there were feathers floating all around them as Nanoha knocked away the pillows so she could grip the mattress to ground herself to reality. She could feel the heat of Fate’s seed buried deep inside her and her body clenched down milking every drop it could, pulling it into her womb. 

Fate felt her strength give out and her arms turn into noodles. Collapsing onto Nanoha's back she panted like a winded racehorse. Weakly she clung to Nanoha, her mind blank and lost to the void, all she knew was the warmth beneath her which anchored her to a world currently beyond her reach. Her body exhausted and fully sated for the time being. Maybe in the morning they might be able to go another round each but now all she wanted was to hold her wife. 

Nanoha seemed to sense Fate’s condition and carefully removed her tail and let the magic dissipate so she could roll over without hurting her wife. Cradling the blonde she smirked at the dazed look in her eyes, she was still slightly hyped up on her aphrodisiac body fluids but didn’t have the physical strength to follow through. Kissing her forehead she then shifted so Fate could use her breasts as pillows. 

Snuggling in Fate sighed, “You are incredible.”

Giggling at the compliment Nanoha replied, “You’re not half bad yourself,” then she stretched to kiss the top of Fate's head.

There was a pleased humming from the blonde as she soaked in the peace and happiness of the moment. As fantastic as their sex life could be the afterglow when they cuddled was her favorite part of their mating.

After a few minutes to cool down Fate lifted her face from Nanoha's cleavage to smirk down at her, “Do you want to make a bet over who is pregnant after tonight?”

With an exhausted but very smug smile Fate answered, “I’m pretty sure you are going to have our next child, I poured out everything I had into ensuring that.”

Playing with long blonde hair Nanoha considered this before answering, “I don’t know, I’m sure I felt something special when I came inside you. Seeing you pregnant again is going to be so sexy.”

Growling at the tease Fate, “What did you want the stakes to be for this bet?”

Shrugging a little Nanoha said with a little yawn, “Loser has to dress up for the winner and let them top all night.”

Eyes drooping from exhaustion but still glimmering with lust Fate answered, “Fair enough, I will look forward to hadaka apron play.”

A weak punch to Fate’s back was followed by a huff, “Uh ah, Fate-chan is going to play stern teacher for me. I look forward to corrupting you into giving me an A for the semester. I will be sure to turn in lots of  _ extra credit _ .”

Blushing at this lewd idea, and secretly loving it, Fate hid her face back in her wife’s breasts. Not exactly the best way to cool her head but safer than looking into Nanoha’s eyes that were practically glowing with devilish glee. Finding a comfortable spot she kissed at the soft skin before whispering, “I love you.”

Purring with contentment Nanoha whispered back, “I love you too. Sweet dreams Fate-chan.”

~`~

Six weeks later

Fate had just lost her breakfast and was leaning against the toilet. Her wife was standing nearby with a concerned smile. As it was clear between the two of them this wasn't an illness but the first sign that Nanoha has won their bet. 

Reaching out a hand to the auburn haired dragoness Fate said, "I do believe you promised to spoil me rotten if I got pregnant."

Tail wagging with hopeful delight, Nanoha helped Fate up as she replied, "You have to take one of those test thingies. We have to be sure." 

Going to the medicine cabinet Fate found the box of pregnancy tests and pulled one out, then handed it to Nanoha as she teased, "If I have to do it so do you."

It wasn't a bad idea, unlike human women Nanoha didn't suffer from morning sickness. If anything she got more  _ motherly, _ baking and cleaning had been two of her main occupations during her last pregnancy. Along with rearranging the house to make it perfect for her new family. Her mother had called it nesting but Fate had been horrified to see her heavily pregnant wife moving furniture when she should have been resting. 

So far Nanoha hadn't been acting all that differently but there had been a slight uptick in the production of cookies in the past week. Not that anyone was complaining about that, other than Fate’s belt. Of course if she was pregnant then she knew she’d be tossing that damnable thing in the trash, eating as much as possible to give their future child a strong start was a necessity. 

Huffing with annoyance Nanoha poked Fate in the chest with the stick, “You aren’t getting out of dressing up for me. I’m going to have my way with Professor Testarossa on your office desk.”

Swallowing hard at the idea and trying not to let her arousal show Fate shot back cooly, “What’s wrong? Scared I got you pregnant and you’re going to have to wear that frilly apron I bought you while I fuck you against the countertop?”

A slight shiver of anticipation ran through Nanoha as she pictured the scene, surely they could arrange a night alone at home. Einhart and Caro probably would love to have a sleepover with their respective partners. Shaking her head she shook away her greedy thoughts, she felt guilty thinking about her children as obstacles to be overcome. 

As if sensing the conflicted state of Nanoha’s mind Fate pulled her into a hug and spoke softly into her ear, “There is nothing wrong with wanting a night to ourselves. I’m sure Vivio will love any excuse to stay the night with Einhart.”

Snorting at this Nanoha said, “Vivio is ready to move in with that poor girl.”

Then considering their youngest child Nanoha said, “I’m pretty sure Caro would love to keep Lizzy, I swear she is wrapped around that child’s pinky claw. I never knew how powerful the allure of a non-egg borne could be.”

In the past few weeks Lizzy had gone through a growth spurt, seemingly overnight she’d gained another six centimeters of height and a greater control over her powers. The most traumatizing to Fate was the fact the child's breasts had grown a full cup size and how that was attracting the  _ wrong _ kind of attention to her baby girl. Nanoha had found it very amusing and had a ball taking her daughter shopping for a new wardrobe. Urging her to try on a few outfits that the normally reserved girl would never dared to wear.

Nanoha doubted Caro would be able to refrain from taking more  _ liberties _ with Lizzy as the girl seemed to be emitting a high frequency allure that caught nearly everyone in a daze. Poor Caro had gone to pick up her new girlfriend from school and was faced with the fact that she was being pursued by most of the student body. People who’d previously discounted her as a useless runt were now drooling over her like idiots. Thankfully Lizzy had proven to be more level headed than many other dragons of her age. Nanoha had seen more than one dragon ruin a potential mate relationship by becoming too arrogant. Dragons were prideful by nature but the smart ones knew what was important, a loving stable relationship with a true mate. 

Leaning into the hug Fate rubbed Nanoha's back as she persuaded, "Take the test with me, whether or not you're pregnant we will be needing a night alone to celebrate. We both know you've won at least."

Biting her lip Nanoha let her hands smooth up Fate’s front, “Do you really think you’re pregnant?”

Smiling Fate said, “I do, the queasy feeling I had earlier was the same as when I was carrying Lizzy.” 

Lightly scratching at the flatness of her wife’s stomach Nanoha worried aloud, “You had such a hard time carrying Lizzy, I really should have been the one to carry all our children.”

Lifting Nanoha’s face Fate gave her a stern look, “I want to carry your children. No matter how hard it is giving birth to your child makes me happy.” Then her serious look turned into an evil smirk, “And I love providing proof that those eggborn brats are no match for Takamachi-Testarossa dragoness, no matter the circumstances of her birth. Now that Elizabeth is maturing she is running circles around Subaru’s hyperactive iguanas. ”

Nanoha snorted at the rather insulting nickname for their neighbor’s children. Fate might tease their child by calling her Little Lizard but that was more a play off her name than a disparaging comment on her dragonic power. 

Stretching on her tiptoes Nanoha kissed Fate's cheek before taking the test stick and saying, "I'll use the guest bathroom. Oh, make sure you brush your teeth, I will want a victory kiss."

Sticking her tongue at her wife Fate glared at her retreating form, "Whose fault is it that I'm in this condition?!"

Nanoha’s tail wagged a little in pride as she called back, “I didn’t hear you complaining,” then she disappeared down the hall.

Pulling out another test kit Fate stared at the device and whispered, “Please be positive.”

Ten minutes later Fate was found by her wife sitting on the toilet seat head down as she held the test in her hand. Nanoha’s excitement at her own test results died as she began to worry, slowly coming over she reached out to touch her wife when suddenly Fate caught her in a hug. Lifting the dragoness off her feet and swinging her around Fate grinned at the shocked look on Nanoha’s face before stretching her neck to kiss her. The long and very thorough kiss was everything a Victory Kiss should be and when they broke apart Nanoha was slightly drunk off the positive emotions rioting through her. 

Giggling as she held on tightly to Fate she asked, “I take it I won?”

Pressing her forehead to Nanoha’s, Fate purred, “That’s right Miss Takamachi, that means you will need to stay after class so we can discuss your grades.”

Shivering in anticipation Nanoha’s claws came out and lightly kneaded Fate’s back which made the blonde moan. Biting her cheek Nanoha held back from pouncing on her wife, she had her own news to share and then they needed to tell their children that their family was growing.

Giving Fate a small peck Nanoha felt herself blush as she said, “After I turn in my extra credit it’d only be fair for me to make you dinner…”

Eyes widening Fate looked down between them, only to hear her wife giggle, "Getting hungry? I guess I can strip down and slip on my apron," then there was a delicate poke to her cheek with a claw as she purred, "so I can whip something up to celebrate."

Breathless Fate shook as she touched both of their bellies, whispering in shock, “Both?”

Nodding happily Nanoha grinned like mad, “Double the trouble, double the fun.”

“Oh?!” was all Fate was able to get out before her legs gave out as the reality overwhelmed her. 

Catching the blonde Nanoha lifted her up in a princess carry. Fate was an emotional mess, tears mixed with confused laughter as she tried to take in the news. Two babies! 

Whipping away her wife's tears Nanoha gave her a charming wink, “It's okay, I got you.”

Letting out a happy sigh as she wrapped her arms around Nanoha’s neck Fate said," That's right," then leaned her head on her shoulder, “All yours.”

~”~

Omake

Lizzy and Vivio stare at their parents then turn to look at one another, "EH?! NO WAY!"

Vivio fishes out her cell phone, " Hey Ein-chan, I need to move in with you ASAP!"

End

**Author's Note:**

> So you've met the family, how do you like the children? I personally love Lizzy and hope you do too. Next chapter focuses on our little lizard so follow/favorite so you don't miss out. Leave me a review as I do so love those. Now I am off to see about finishing one of the dozen other stories I keep telling people I will finish someday.


End file.
